Gambler
Gambler is a mutant penguin, who is exceptionally good at playing games like Poker and Slap Jack. He's a member of the UPM and has even managed to cheat Bugzy out of some of his money sometimes. Ever since he was born he's had the ability to teleport objects and make them explode. Background Gambler grew up in Trans-Antarctica in a small, and poor town. At the time his name was Sebastian. His parents were thieves and a year after he was born they came up with an idea. Wanting to get more money, they instantly started teaching young Seb to play all sorts of Card Games. They thought that if they tought him how to gamble that he could get them more money. Unfortunatley they started teaching him to much and this caused him unleash his power. One day when they handed him two decks of cards he lifted each card out of their flippers one by one using his mind. He then sent them flying at his parents and the cards kept exploding. His parents ran for their lives, only to run right into a police officer. They were then arrested for constant stealing, and Seb was sent to an orphanage. For years he grew up there, until one day when he was adopted by an old penguin. His new parent was obsessed with Cream Soda and was always spending his money on it, until one day when he couldn't afford to pay for his house. He was taken a way to the Snowflake Valley Retirement Home and Seb ran off before he was sent back to the orphanage again. Years later, when Seb was a young teen, he had managed to get a job at a small Cream Soda bar and made enough money to afford a small house. Unfortunatley one day his temper got the better of him. One night while he was running the cash register a strange penguin bought a Cream Soda only to find that he had one coin less in change. He imediatley asked for his extra coin, but Seb simply said that he had given him the right ammount. The penguin held out a Snowball Gun and was about to fire. Just then, Seb lifted the cash register with his mind and threw it at the penguin and it exploded. The penguin was hurt and wash quickly rushed to the hospital. Seb was then flipper-cuffed and taken to the South Pole Council. Judge Xaiver the sentanced him to 50 years in Owcatraz and soon he was taken there. A year later Seb had adjusted to his cell and would occasioanlly play poker with some of the prison gaurds. He would always win though and eventually the gaurds started calling him "Gambler". Four years later, Gambler managed to get one of the rocks in the wall loose. He then used it to explode the wall surrounding his cell, and then escaped. About two years later he managed to meet Bugzy, who invited him to joing the UPM. He excepted and from now on he's been gambling with various other members such as King Snowkinian, and Gangsta G. Involvement Gambler spends most of his time gambling at Bugzy's Casino and usally ends up getting quite a bit of money in th end. Whenever he looses however all the cards surrounding him will explode though, so whenever anyone wins against him they always run far away before it happens. Trivia * He's a parody of Gambit from X-Men. See also * UPM * X-Penguins * Bugzy * Owcatraz Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Super Penguins Category:Villains